


My sexual fantasy

by Elestialknight



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Stranger Sex, Top Taehyun, bottom donghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elestialknight/pseuds/Elestialknight
Summary: When things just does not happen, and Donghan finally takes matter into his own hands to make his fantasy into reality.





	1. My Sweet Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back with another JBJ smut fic. I think i had a bit too much fun 'bullying' our maknae. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I have.

Donghan had taken a shower, and was back in his room with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He stood in front of his drawers, currently experiencing one of the greatest crisis in his lifetime. He picked out a black satin boxer and a leopard print boxer, and laid them on his bed. He stood there pondering, ‘Should I go for something classic, or something sultrier? Would the leopard print one be too provocative?’ he nearly pulled his hair out of frustration as he considered his options. ‘But the black one is branded and new! W-what if it got ruined?’ Eventually he gave up, and flopped on his bed. He lazily reached out and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was nearly 10pm, so that would give him about 3 hours before he had to leave the dorm. Setting down his phone, he covered his face with both his hands as he took in a deep breath shakily. He could not believe that it was finally the night to fulfil his long-time fantasy.

\----

Kim Donghan’s life was nearly perfect. He, a law major in Seoul University, was tall, and attractive. He was born in a relatively well-to-do family, and was raised with care and affections. Even when he came out to his family, no one had shunned him. They loved him equally, if not more, to show their support. Anyone in his shoes would agree that he was leading the perfect life. However, Donghan would beg to differ as he did mention it was  _ nearly  _ perfect. There was just one thing missing in his life.

For as long as he could remember, he had always longed to be subdued, and forced to submit. His first ever wet dream was so vivid, and his body would still feel tingly whenever he recall the way he was pinned down and taken by force. He often had dreams of similar nature, and he would wake up craving the pain, the feeling of helplessness, and the humiliation. He was in a few relationships, and had a couple of flings with blokes he met in the gay bar. But given how he only attracts submissives, none was able to turn his fantasy into a reality. He had the ‘model boy’ image to maintain, so it was not like he could turn to any of his acquaintances for help. While there were many websites that help people with ‘rape fantasy’ link up with a suitable partner, but he was still resistant to the idea of seeking the cooperation of a stranger. But as his desire of having forced sex grew, the anonymity of his ‘attacker’ begins to appeal to him. At the end he gave in, and finally put in an application on one of the site he frequent.

Even so it was not easy for Donghan. He had no replies for nearly two weeks, and he could guess his height was the cause of it. He was going to resign to fate, until he received an email in the middle of his class, exactly 20 days after his application. His heart was hammering in his chest as he sat in class, reading the email sent by his potential ‘assailant’. After the initial mail asking if he was still interested to go ahead with it, they had exchanged a few more emails to hammer out the details. They talked about boundaries and safe word, and decided on when and where the ‘play’ would take place. With all of that out of the way, Donghan was left with waiting for the day to come.

\----

At 12 midnight, Donghan was finally dressed in his sleeveless running shirt and short running tights. It had taken him an hour to finally decide on wearing white boxers underneath the tights. After rejecting his initial options, he settled on the white underwear because it was supposed to make him seem more innocent. After deciding his outfit, there was nothing much left to do in the last hour, and so he sat on his bed toying with a bottle of unopened lube. He had bought it specifically for the occasion, so that he could prepare himself in the shower earlier, but decided against that in favour of a more complete experience. If he had prepared himself beforehand, then it would take away the element of pain from the whole escapade. He didn’t want that, especially since he was actually looking forward to the pain.

Donghan was feeling extremely restless, his hands were shaking and his heart was racing. It was a mixed feeling of excitement and fear. A part of him still could not believe that it was finally going to happen, that he would be stepping out in less than half an hour to be r-raped by a stranger. As the time ticked away, he also began feeling unsure about everything. What he was about to do had a lot of risks, after all he had to trust a complete stranger to do this. What if he didn’t like it and starts regretting his choice, but said stranger refused to stop. It would become a true nightmare. What if more than one person turned up, or if he was filmed and blackmailed? There were simply way too many uncertainties and ways for this to go very wrong. His nerves were gnawing at him, and he had every mind to just change into his pyjamas and forget this ever happened. But he also knows if he backed out now, he would never have the courage to try this again. Closing his eyes, he tried to shake the images of all the negative scenarios off his mind. He blamed it on the fact that he had watched too much gay pornography of this genre, and how it always seems to head towards this direction. He tried to summon images from his dreams, and how he would feel if it goes right. With those images in mind, he actually felt less insecure, and the excitement became more intense. Not giving himself the chance to second guess his decision, he put on a windbreaker, slipped on his trainers, and discreetly slipped out of his room.

Donghan shares the flat with a flatmate, a senior majoring in medicine. They were allocated to room together because they hold the same scholarship. Donghan crept out of his room silently, not wanting to wake his flatmate up. He really hopes that his flatmate would still be asleep when he was back, since he would not know his state when he returns later. Would he be bruising, or limping? And how would the condition of his clothes be? Whatever it would be, it would surely rouse the suspicion of his flatmate and he really don’t want to explain it to anyone. And for that very reason, he chose tonight to be  _ the night _ , since he has a free day on Thursdays and that would give him time to recover from anything that he needs to recover from.

Finally stepping out of his suffocating dorm, he was greeted by the refreshing cool night air. All those thoughts from earlier had him feeling extremely warm. He zipped up his windbreaker halfway and tightened his shoelaces before breaking into a slow jog. He was still quite early, so he could afford to take his time and calm down. They had set a time period, and a jogging route. So it could happen anytime during the set period, and anywhere along the route. He had looked up on the suggested route, and was not surprised to see the path cutting through secluded parks, and dubious looking industrial areas. Lucky for him, the start point of the agreed path was not too far off from his dorm. At least it would not be too difficult to make his way back later.

As his neared the starting point, his brain began supplying him with images of strong hands pressing him down, and roughly tugging his pants down before taking him by force. Jogging pass a deserted bus stop, he could imagine being bent over the bench. Even the trees along the road evoked images of him being pushed against the tree trunk. It made him wonder what kind of position he would be forced into in a while. He had to stop himself from imagining as blood began pumping south, and he didn’t want to be jumped while he was already turned on. Keeping his thoughts in check, and letting the cold air cool his head, he tried to focus on his night run.

Donghan rolled up the sleeves of his windbreaker, making sure the luminous bracelet on his left wrist can be seen. They had agreed upon wearing a luminous bracelet as a way to identify each other. Because of that, they could avoid revealing their faces, keeping it in suspense. He had already seen the map previously, but it was still eerie jogging down the path. He had no doubt that the area would be bustling with activities in the morning, seeing that the sides were lined with factories. But at almost 2am, it looked downright creepy. The flickering street lights also added to the effect. He started to worry when the direction of the gps instructed him to make a right turn. However on his right was a forested area. The trees were so dense that even with the aid of the street lights, he could barely see beyond the first two rows of tree. When he checked the location, he was not expecting anything off-road!

‘D-do I really have to go in there? It’s freaking scary! I could be murdered in there, and no one would ever find my body! A-and I actually thought that getting gang-raped was the worst case scenario.’ Donghan hesitated. He really did want to make a U-turn there and then. But if the person was really waiting for him in there, he would feel really bad for not showing. So instead of listening to the warnings in his head and return the comfort of his bed, he took the first step into the woods.

Ten minutes since Donghan first stepped into the forested area, he knew he was lost. The forest floor was covered in thick layers of fallen leaves, and littered with tree roots. It was difficult to walk on the uneven floor without tripping over roots, or slipping on wet soil. He would have been utterly lost if not for his phone’s gps. Thank god for technology! Even though he had no idea where he was heading towards, he at least knew he was still on the right path.

After another 30 minutes, Kim Donghan promised himself that he would make it back to his dorm, wash up, and send the person who had contacted him an extremely long email detailing his feeling right now. He honestly hated that guy right now. He was pretty sure it was way past their agreed timing and  _ he  _ had not shown up yet! Donghan felt like a fool for feeling so excited for the past few weeks! He stomped his foot angrily, only to be tripped by a tree root that he could not see. He had already tripped and fell a couple of times before this, so he was not even surprised anymore.

Except, this time he never had the chance to catch himself. He was suddenly grabbed and thrown to the ground while he had lost balance. It happened so fast that he could barely comprehend. All that his brain could register was pain. It was still dull and manageable pain, likely from how his knees were painfully slammed onto the ground. Next thing he realised was that his windbreaker was forcefully tugged off, and his attacker had made use of that to keep his hands tied behind his back.

Donghan’s survival instinct kicked in, and he tried struggling even though his hands were incapacitated. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that he had actually asked for this, and fantasized about it even. At that moment, Donghan truly feared for his life, and even if it meant that he had to crawl his way out of the forest, he would. 

“H-help! A-anyone!”

“Well, well, well, who do we have today?” A hand grabbed his hair violently, pulling his head backwards. “Wow! I’ve hit the jackpot today, catching someone so young and so fine.” Two soft and smooth fingers slide across his face. The luminous bracelet on is attacker’s wrist was too close to his eyes, blinding him temporarily. ‘Luminous bracelet? That’s not mine.’ And everything came back to him, and he finally realised the situation. Knowing that it was not a real attack, his fear slowly ebbed away, and it was replaced with arousal.

“Oh, how I love to put young man like you in your place. Young and foolish, and you think so highly of yourselves. I will teach you that you’re worth nothing,” The hand forced his head down, pushing the side of his face into the ground, “just like the dirt.” 

The hands had moved from his head to his ass. His breath hitched when the palms landed heavily on his rear cheeks. “What a tight ass. Did you wear the tights to flaunt it? Hmm?” The hands grabbed his fleshy behind, kneading and squeezing it. “Come on, don’t do things half-assed. If you want to show it, you wouldn’t need this.” His attacker pulled the stretchy tights, before releasing in a resounding snap. His tights were pulled again, but this time instead of releasing it, the tights were torn apart violently, revealing his white boxers. Donghan had thought that his boxers would meet the same end as his tights, but it was suddenly yanked off, exposing his bare bottoms to the chilly air.

His ‘rapist’ was pressed against his back, whispering in a smooth voice, “Let me teach you...what a sweet lil ass like yours can do.”

‘This is it, this is the last part of my fantasy. I’m finally going to be raped, I’m going to be fucked!’

_ Pain. _

Donghan screamed. The pain from being penetrated and breached was excruciating. His entire body felt like it was split down the middle, torn and ripped. Each time his attacker pulled out, and thrust in, his bruised hole burnt so badly. And each time he was assaulted, he croaked in pain.

“You’re too loud. Is it too painful for your tight virgin ass? As much as I love hearing you cry, I’m afraid I need you to be quiet. Is there anything you want to say?”

Donghan was initially puzzled by the question, then he realised that his attacker was indirectly asking if he would like to use the safe word. It was likely his last chance to tap out. Screwing his eyes shut, and gritting his teeth, he shook his head. Donghan’s attacker had removed his white boxers from his ankles to stuff it in his mouth. “Good, cause I’m going to destroy you.”

Donghan’s cock twitched excitedly upon hearing the words. It was already hard for a while, but the prospect of being  _ destroyed  _ had him leaking. He willed his body to relax, as he prepared to be thoroughly screwed. If it had been painful early, this was worse. His attacker slammed in brutally, and fucked him much deeper, faster, and harder. It was a constant rhythm of in and out, piercing him mercilessly. He could not keep track how long it had continued for, all that he could do was writhe and squirm with every thrust, and moan into the boxers that was used to gag him. With one last swift and deep thrust, the attacker grunted and ejaculated deep inside him.

After pulling out, his attacker dressed up quickly and untied his hands before leaving wordlessly. He was left on the ground feeling used and spent, and his bruised hole gaping and leaking. He had just lay there for an incalculable amount of time before he had recovered enough to pick himself up. His tights was completely ripped, so he removed the remaining pieces of cloth gingerly, put on his boxers again, and then wrapped his windbreaker around his waist.

Donghan took a step and nearly collapse from the pain, grabbing onto a nearby tree to steady himself. He took a deep breath to wait for the pain to subside and started walking again, ignoring the soreness. He carefully limped his way back to his dorm. Entering the flat, he was relieved that his flatmate was still asleep. As quick as his body allows, he retrieved the towel from his room, stepped into the bathroom, stripped, and let the hot water hit his body.

As the hot water cascade down his body, he leaned his sore body against the wall, and let his hand trail to his still rigid dick. Wrapping his fingers around it, he closed his eyes and drew up the memories from earlier. It was now memories, and no longer just his imagination. He summoned those images, and he could almost feel the strong grip on his bare bottom, and the huge cock tearing into his virgin ass. He kept one hand over his mouth, and began pumping with the other. He stroked firmly, picking up speed according to how fast he was fucked earlier. Then he recalled that he never had the chance to see the face of his attacker, and he moaned at the fact that he was raped, and used by a complete stranger. The warmth built up at his core, and it coiled and twisted. He felt like the pressure was overflowing, and it was desperately in need of release. He was now pumping as fast as he could go, and he finally exploded, spilling onto the walls. His body twitched and convulse as he rode off the intense pleasure that swept his body, and his legs finally gave way. Plopping down on the hard shower was probably a bad idea as pain shot through him. He didn’t need to check to know his hole was bruised from being overstretched. He let the hot water wash off all the evidences of his escapade, and put on loose sweatpants before exiting the shower. He decided to forgo putting on any underwear, and his hole would thank him for that.

Flopping on his bed, Donghan still felt that the night was too surreal. He wondered if it was another long wet dream, until he moved and the soreness reminded him that it was real. Smiling contentedly to himself, and feeling completely sated, he let his heavy eyelids close, grateful that he has an off day tomorrow.

When Donghan finally shuffled out of his room, it was already nearly noon. His body has mended as much as it could, he could at least walk without limping. He rubbed his bleary eyes as he greeted his flatmate.

“Morning hyung.”

“It’s good afternoon, Donghan ah.”

Donghan waved it off, taking his seat at the dining table. His flatmate placed a bowl of cereal in front of him, before turning behind to wash his dishes.

“Clean that up after you are done alright? I’m off to class.”

“Hmm, bye Taehyunnie hyung.” Donghan said while munching on his cereal.

Taehyun wiped his hands and picked up his bag. He walked towards Donghan, bending down so he was next to the latter’s ears. “I didn’t know you had that in you. If you want more, just let hyung know.”

Donghan looked up suddenly, eyes wide. He saw that smirked on Taehyun’s face, but was too shocked to ask any questions. He finally unfroze when Taehyun had left the dorm, and slowly dragged himself to the entryway. Right in the middle of the entryway, was a pair of boots that was in a similar state as the pair trainers he wore yesterday. On the shoe rack, an innocent looking luminous band stood out among the bunch of keys. Donghan sagged to the floor with his hands over his mouth. The memories from yesterday night came back to him. T-that voice-

“Fuck! T-that, that was Taehyunnie hyung?!”

  
  



	2. My Sweet Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghan craved the pain, the helplessness, and the feeling of be used and discarded. Taehyun has the perfect plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I ended up writing a sequel. I had so much fun exploring the dynamics of a submissive Donghan in the previous chapter, that I ended up having more ideas. Somehow the ideas snowballed and it became this chapter. I am still thinking of a third chapter for this fic, so if there is anything you want to see, put them down in the comments~
> 
> I hope the fic is spicy enough. Enjoy!

“H-hyung, I can’t take it anymore” Donghan groaned as he threw his head back.

“Hmm...I’m sure you can do more than that, Donghan ah.”

“I really can’t take it anymore. I-I feel like it’s going to explode.” Donghan gripped the edge of the table, and arched his back to try to get rid if the ache in his lower back.

“Come on, just a bit more. I might just give you a reward after everything is over.”

“Really?” He perked up at that, leaning over the table enthusiastically to look at Taehyun. 

“Hmm…” Taehyun looked up from his notes and stroked his chin. He loved how the younger boy was frowning from being kept in suspense. After a moment of silence, he spoke in a low, smooth tone, “Yes, I might have planned something that I know you would enjoy.”

He saw the spark of excitement on the boy’s face, so he decided to put it off before it had a chance to grow. “Tsk tsk, I’m only going to let you know after the finals. Now be a good boy and study.”

Donghan sulked at being left hanging. Knowing his flatmate, he was not going to get anything more than that, but he did smacked his lips in anticipation. The prospect of a ‘gift’ gave him motivation as he went back to his books. It was 3 more days till his last paper, he could wait.

\----

Donghan was finally done with his exams. He had spent the past 3 days studiously memorising the laws. Added to the fact that he was also a smart student, he was sure he aced it as usual. Now that his exams were finally out of the way, all that he could think of was the ‘gift’ that Taehyun hyung had prepared for him. As he took the lift up to his unit, his imagination ran wild with possible ideas of this ‘gift’. If he had a say, there was no greater reward than being dominated. And seeing how Taehyun was the only one who knew about his dirty little secret, he could not help but to look forward to it.

It was definitely a dream come true for Donghan to finally find someone who was willing to dominate him. He blushed as he recalled the countless time he was made to kneel, crawl and beg, before Taehyun would pin him down to take him raw and hard. They had done it on his bed, bent over his desk, and even next to the windows. As exciting as it may sound, Donghan still missed the intensity of the very first time in the forest. Not that Taehyun had spared him as he was still fucked equally brutal, but it was just not quite the same.

As Donghan opened the door of the flat, he was disappointed to find the flat empty. He had expected Taehyun hyung to be in, with his reward ready, since the latter had finished his exams a day prior. He had only just reached his room when he received a message from Taehyun.

‘Go to the dining table. Follow my instructions if you want your reward - Taehyun’

Donghan didn’t need to think twice as he immediately set his bag down and darted out of his room. As he approached the dining table, he could now see a paper bag sitting on the table. Donghan tugged off the note that was attached to the bag. Taking a closer look, it was clear that the words were Taehyun’s handwriting.

‘Come to xxx street 01-787 before 3pm, dressed only in items in this bag. - Taehyun’

_Hmmm...so Taehyun hyung did prepare something for me. Is this my reward then?_

Donghan picked out the content item by item, and lay them on the table. He had thought it would be some kinky outfit with lots of leather and too little coverage. So he was slightly taken aback when he recognised the outfit to be his windbreaker, sleeveless running shirt, and short running tights. Donghan tried to fight back the blush as he remembered wearing the exact same outfit to the forest _that_ night. Taehyun had planned this on purpose, since he had went out to get the exact same running tights that had been ripped apart that night. Donghan felt electrifying shivers through his body as he was reminded once again of his experience. The pain, the helplessness, and the feeling of be used and discarded.

Donghan snapped himself out of it as he realised that he only had half an hour before the proposed timing. He quickly shed the t-shirt and jeans he was wearing to put on the prepared set of clothing. He paused before pulling on the pair of new tights. Taehyun hyung had said to wear the clothing that was prepared, and the boxers that he was currently wearing were definitely not part of it. By now, Donghan knew better than to disobey Taehyun’s instructions. The one time he had defied Taehyun’s order, Taehyun had punished him by denying him release for a week! As much as he loves being tortured, one week of teasing was too much. Reluctantly, he slipped off the boxers he was wearing before pulling on the running tights. Unlike his previous pair, it was brand new and not seasoned, so it hugged him tightly, showing the curves around his thighs, crotch, and ass.

Donghan didn’t have time to feel self-conscious about it. With only 20 minutes to 3 o’clock, he quickly checked the address, retrieved his phone, and left the dorm. He was relieved to know that the place was relatively near, and he could make it in time if he brisk walked.

Arriving at the stated address, Donghan looked at the shop, bewildered. He had thought it would be a little more secluded. Instead, he was standing along the main street, looking at the entrance of a gym. When his phone vibrated at exactly 3 pm, and after reading the message from Taehyun, he was relieved that he was at the correct place.

‘Good job reaching on time. I trust that you have been a good boy, and followed my instructions. Don’t let me find out that you’ve misbehaved. Now, take the membership card in your right pocket, and register yourself at the counter. - Taehyun’

After finding the said membership card in the right pocket of his windbreaker, Donghan finally stepped inside the gym. He got himself registered as instructed, and collected a locker key and towels. He went to the locker room, and waited for his next instruction. As expected, his phone buzzed even before he managed to take a seat.

‘Well done Donghan ah. Keep your windbreaker in the locker and start exercising. Don’t slack off, I’ll be watching you. - Taehyun’

Donghan was slightly hesitant about removing his windbreaker. But knowing Taehyun hyung would be watching from somewhere, he bit down on his lips as he kept the windbreaker with great reluctance. His running top and shorts clung to his body. The tights, especially, stuck to his skin, accentuating his ass and the deep valley between those cheeks. Furthermore, he really could not afford to be thinking about anything that may arouse him. Without his boxers, the tights would be useless in hiding his bulge. He really didn’t need the other gym users to think that he was a pervert.

Stepping on the treadmill, Donghan began warming up. He tried to take his mind off Taehyun’s messages just so he could stop thinking about what the latter has in-store for him. However, he could not help realising the irony of it all. Here he was, jogging again, while waiting for something to happen. The task of preventing himself from becoming aroused was proving to be difficult as he was reminded of the rape-play in the forest. As images of being pinned to the floor and forcefully taken flashed through his mind, he could feel his crotch area becoming tighter. He didn’t need to look down to know his growing problem. He tried shifting his attention to his surrounding, but even that did not help. Donghan was not sure if he was overly sensitive, but he had felt gazes on him. When he turned around to check, and indeed, a few gym users were looking at him. More specifically, they were looking at his ass, with lecherous eyes. He should have felt disgusted to be under the scrutiny of lustful gazes, but the desire in him burnt even stronger. Deciding to put on a little show, he pulled his tights higher, and stuck out his ass as he continued his jog. He got a few groans in response to his stunt.

Donghan nearly forgotten about the arrangement with Taehyun until his phone screen lit up showing a message. His throat went dry as he read it.

‘You little slut. Do you enjoy showing your ass to others? I bet the others probably won’t know what kind of kinky stuff you enjoy. Bring your sweet ass to shower room no.1. I want you to strip, bent over with your hands on the wall, and wait for me. Do not turn around! - Taehyun’

His breath hitched, his heartbeat quickens, and he felt the rush of blood down to his crotch. He was not even embarrassed to be spotting an erection as he made his way to the shower room. The shower room was lined with two rows of cubicles, and cubicle no.1 was the furthest away from the main entrance. Quickly stepping inside the first cubicle, Donghan closed the door behind him, only to realise that it was a glass swing door with no lock. He didn’t dwell on it much as all that his mind could think of was to be fucked by his hyung outside of their dorm. He stripped naked in record time, and assumed the position instructed, with his ass facing the door.

A few minutes went by and the initial rush wore off. He calmed down a bit and he remembered Taehyun hyung’s last instruction. If he could not turn around, he would not know who came in through the door. What if someone who watched his ‘show’ from earlier followed him and saw him in such a position?

Donghan tensed when he felt a gush of cold air against his bare bottoms. The door was opened and someone had stepped into the stall. He resisted the urge to turn around. If it was indeed Taehyun hyung, then it was an outright disobedience, and he would be punished for that. He didn’t want that, so he forced himself to stay in the position, planting his palms firmly against the wall. The newcomer was silent, and it was unlike Taehyun hyung to stay silent. Taehyun would have already made remarks about the coquettish posture. This affirmed his earlier suspicion that this was not Taehyun.

Donghan waited with bated breath, with his butt cheeks squeezed together. He sucked in a deep breath when he felt something, likely a finger, breached his unprepared entrance.

“I don’t really have time to prepare you, so you just got to deal with the pain.”

Without warning, a second finger was shoved into his tight ring of muscle. After thrusting a few times, the fingers were removed and Donghan could feel something much thicker probing. Out of reflex, Donghan whipped his head around just in time to see a stranger thrust his hips forward.

“Y-you’re so tight. When the young man told me about this, I was expecting a loose slut. Who would have known that it would be such a tight ass?”

Donghan tried to stifle the groan, which came out as a whimper as he waited for the waves of pain to fade off. It certainly did not help that the man had started thrusting in full force without letting him get used to the size. The hole, which has been forcefully stretched to accommodate the size, burnt with pain every time the thick dick was pushed into him. Pain laced with pleasure, as the stranger skilfully angled to hit him at his prostate. When the pain dulls to a slight ache, Donghan finally took a good look at the man. The man, probably in his mid-twenties, was attractive. He was not too tall, but has facial features that even Donghan would agree is handsome. On top of that, the man has a pretty big asset. While Donghan had not seen it, but he could feel how stretched he was. The man was probably as big as Taehyun, and that is saying something because Taehyun’s was huge.

“Y-young man? Someone told y-you?” Donghan managed to ask between moans and groans.

“Yea. A young man. Smart looking, with a mole on his nose. Quite pretty too. I understand why you would want to be fucked by someone like him.”

_Man with a mole on his nose. That’s definitely Taehyun hyung. So this is what he had planned…_

“Really, hearing your moans is all sweet, but I don’t know your arrangement with your master. If you don’t want all the guys outside to crash in and have their way with you, I suggest you try to keep your voice down. After that tease you pull out there, I’m sure a couple of them can’t wait to get a piece of this ass.”

Donghan shivered and his dick twitched excitedly. He wasn’t sure what caused it. Whether it was having Taehyun referred to as his master, or the fact that he could potentially be screwed by few other guys.

“I have another friend with me. Do you mind taking care of him too?”

_Another one? T-two of them? Can I take it?_

Biting down on his lips, he gave a curt nod.

“Thanks. I knew you would agree.” The man leaned backwards to push the door slightly. Another man slipped in through the opening. The latest newcomer looked to be as young as the previous, equally good looking, but on the cuter side. The 3 of them shifted around so that the cute man was now in front of Donghan, with the other one still buried deep inside him.

“Just entertain my friend for a bit. I will be done soon.”

Donghan took the dick into his mouth and had every intent to savour it. But the man behind him picked up speed. It rendered him a moaning mess, and all he could do was to have his lips wrapped around the dick of the man in front of him. The man gave a few deep hard thrusts, and spilled thick and viscous cum deep inside Donghan’s hole.

Donghan could feel the warm liquid filling him up. He was absorbed in the ecstatic feeling of warmth spreading from within that he hadn’t realise that they had shifted their arrangement. The first man, having sated, was leaning against the partition wall, while the second man was now positioned behind Donghan. Donghan’s palms were once again back on the wall. Just as the cum was starting to flow out of his gaping hole, the second man plunge in, once again filling Donghan’s hole. He gasped from being plugged, his hole fully stretched again. The second man was not as big as the first, and with the lubrication the cum from the first man provided, it allows the man to penetrate with a ruthless pace. While Donghan could not feel the burn now, he was sure he would feel the soreness when the endorphins drain. This was, after all, the first time he had two rounds in one session.

The second man was less patient, and less discreet than the first. He slammed fast and hard, and didn’t seem to mind the sound of skin slapping resounding. At this point, taking in a second dick, Donghan was not in the right state of mind to care either. Being fucked by two strangers and in a public area to boost just pushed the humiliation to a whole a new level. It was not like the day in the forest when he was jumped, this was him fully naked in a compromising position waiting for anyone to come in to take him. The fact that Taehyun hyung had planned to whore him out, and was probably watching it from somewhere just made it all the more exciting.

As the second man was already aroused from watching his friend earlier, it didn’t take long for him to feel the pressure building around his core. The friction from the tightness and the view of the puckering hole swallow his dick hungrily soon prove to be too much as he embedded himself deep inside the warmth and spilled his own load.

With no strength to keep himself upright, Donghan slumped to his knees, careful not to land on his buttocks. His own dick was throbbing painfully and the veins along the length pulsing. He wasn’t aware the two strangers had left, until he found that he was alone in the cubicle. He really wanted to touch himself, to finally relief himself, and he knew just a few strokes would be enough to send him over. But he remembered that Taehyun had not given him anymore instructions, so he dare not make any move to undo himself.

“Tsk tsk, such a bad boy. Why aren’t you waiting for me in the position I said? And look at the cum oozing out of your loose hole, just how needy are you?”

Upon hearing Taehyun’s voice, Donghan scrambled to resume the stated position. He whimpered, not so much from the pain, but more because of the fact that he had ‘disobeyed’ Taehyun.

“I’m s-sorry Taehyun hyung. I’m a bad boy.” Donghan said with a soft voice. He prayed that Taehyun would let it slide, because he really needed the release.

“How else have you disobeyed me?” Taehyun asked, his voice deep and stern.

Donghan tried to recall the instructions given. Hoping that there were no other rules he had broken. But luck was not on his side, “I-I turned around when you said not to.”

“Correct. Such disobedience. I should punish you.”

Donghan felt his stomach sank. He was not getting his release after all.

“But, since you have not cum without my instruction, I may just forgive you.”

“Please! I’m so sorry. Please forgive me!” Donghan perked up at that.

“Go out and sit on the sink countertop. I want you to finger yourself and dig out the cum inside you.”

Donghan’s eyes widen. _Is he serious? Inside the cubicle is a different story! But outside? W-what if anyone walked in?_

“You better be fast. If anyone walked in on you, I’m going to let them screw you again, and I’m not letting you cum.”

Donghan didn’t need more encouragement. He pushed down his fear and darted out of the cubicle. He prayed to all deities that no one would walk in now. He gingerly propped his butt against the countertop. He winced when the edge of the countertop pressed painfully against his abused hole. He sat facing Taehyun, and spread his legs as much as he could. He wasted no time in sticking two fingers inside his loose hole, wriggling his fingers to scrape out every drop of cum that had been left inside him. Off-white liquid streamed out of his hole, and landed on the floor. He continued to move his fingers around, and each time he tried to stretch himself open to create an opening, it sent a sharp pain down his spine. After he was sure that there was nothing left to be pushed out, he looked up at Taehyun with pleading eyes.

“I-I’m done.”

“Well done. I’ll give you your reward now.” Taehyun walked towards Donghan until he was between the latter’s legs. He had already unzipped his pants, and set his own arousal free.

Donghan adjusted his position and spread his legs even more. He needed as much help as he could to take the third dick of the day, and having his legs spread wide open helped in stretching his hole. He gulped when he saw Taehyun’s size. Even being stretched by the two dicks earlier would not be enough to help when taking in Taehyun’s. When the head pushed pass the muscle, he could feel himself being forced open. He tossed his head back and cried out.

“I-I can’t!” Donghan couldn’t care if he was being loud. The searing pain from having Taehyun penetrate him had him screaming with every inch that was pushed into him.

“You’re taking it. Don’t try to act like you can’t, I know your loose dirty hole can take it.” Taehyun ignored Donghan’s screams of protest as he fully buried himself to the hilt. Donghan screeched, digging his fingers into Taehyun’s back. It almost felt like his hole would be forced to stay gaping after today. Living up to his usual standard, Taehyun would pull out till his tip was left, before slamming in again. He repeated the brutal motion without any breaks, as he admired the way Donghan’s hole wrapped around his own dick, straining to take him in over and over again. To help Donghan reached his climax, Taehyun wrapped his hand around Donghan’s arousal. It was wet from the pre-cum oozing from the tip, and the wetness made it smoother to stroke. Having Taehyun’s hand pumping felt heavenly, and he forgot about the pain in his bottom. Groans of agony became moans of pleasure, as the pressure became too much. With a few more firm pumps, Donghan came into Taehyun’s hands, spilling some on his stomach. Strong waves of pleasure wash through him as his body convulsed. Taehyun held onto Donghan’s waist even tighter, as he pulled the younger boy towards him when he thrust. Taehyun soon followed, filling his huge load inside Donghan. Donghan moaned wantonly as he felt the third shot of warmth filling his insides.

When Taehyun pulled out, the cum spill out of the abused hole, and Donghan winced at the pain. With no more strength left in him, he lost his balance and fell into Taehyun’s awaiting arms.

“Well done today.” Taehyun brushed his hands through Donghan’s hair, smiling affectionately. “Come, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Taehyun helped the younger boy back into the shower, and helped him washed off every stain. Donghan hissed when water ran down his bruised entrance. Taehyun tried to clean it as gently as possible, making sure he had gotten most of the cum out.

Donghan whined when he realised that the only clothes he had was the tights, and he cannot imagine the pain it would cause when the fabric digs into his injured behind. Taehyun left the cubicle and came back with a set of clothes in his hand.

“I took the liberty to bring your sweatpants with me.”

Donghan smiled gratefully as he took it and put in on carefully.

“Come on, I’ll treat you ice cream.”

Donghan grinned, “Yay! Thanks hyung. And thanks for the reward. I loved it.”

“I know you would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every kudo and comment is the best encouragement! Leave some love!


	3. My Sweet Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens shortly after chapter one. It should somehow bridge the gap in between chapter 1 and 2.

Donghan striped down and stood under the shower. He hadn’t bother to turn on the heater, so it came as no surprise when biting rivulets beat over his head. He leaned heavily against the cool tiles, as his fingertips followed the trail of water and travelled down to his groin. He wrapped his fingers around his growing erection, giving it a few tentative strokes.

Just like every morning for the past two weeks, he had woken up from wet dreams, and had ended up in the shower trying to settle his growing problem. Except that he had never successfully achieved relief on his own. Based on the experience from the past few days, he knew he was not going to get himself undone today either. While a cold shower eventually helped his problem go away, it never did address the source of the problem. It felt like there was a constant itch that he could never reach.

He has been taking long cold shower every morning, and his roommate was bound to call him out for that. He really didn’t need Taehyun hyung to know this piece of information, definitely not after he tried to avoid any topic that may lead to a conversation about _that night_. But at this point, it was extremely tempting to bring it up with Taehyun hyung. Deep down he knew the only way for him to get off now, was to have Taehyun hyung dominate him again. His solution was merely just one wall away from him, but it was difficult to swallow his pride.

Turning off the running water, he dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. As expected, he could not coax himself to orgasm. When Donghan opened the door, his heart leaped when he saw Taehyun leaning against the wall across the bathroom. His mouth hung with lips parted, and his eyes wide. He tried to say something, to act nonchalant, but he could not get the words out.

“You’re up early today too.” It was not a question. Taehyun hyung had already realised his odd behaviour. He wanted to back-pedal into the bathroom and close the door again, but Taehyun had already pushed himself away from the wall and put himself between the door and Donghan. With no way to retreat, Donghan tried to stand straighter to make him look more intimidating. After all, he was much taller than the older boy. However, any attempt to put up a facade wavered with one look from Taehyun.

Donghan quivered under Taehyun’s all-knowing gaze. He remembered Taehyun’s words, and it was like the devil’s chant luring him to spill his shameful situation.

_‘If you want more, just let hyung know.’_

Want? More like need. Donghan could feel his will wavering, succumbing quickly under the devil’s temptation. His desires and needs starting to overwhelm his morale. What pride was he holding onto? He had thrown his pride away that night, when he had allowed himself to be fucked raw by a stranger. The moment he had allowed that to happen, he had chose his desire over his dignity.

Taehyun was about to turn and leave the taller boy to his inner turmoil when he was held back by a strong albeit hesitant grip. He looked up and saw the conflicted look in Donghan’s eyes. He saw the way the latter was biting his lower lips, a habit he often saw when the younger boy was studying. Instead of turning away, he remained and waited patiently, knowing the boy was finally going to give in today.

“H-hyung… you said I can let you know if I wanted m-more.”

“More of what? Donghan ah, you need to be more specific.”

“Being d-dominated.” Donghan’s voice cracked a little, and he could feel the blood rushing to his face.

Taehyun had taken a step forward, closing the gap between the two of them. Donghan had unknowingly took a step back in response, retreating into the bathroom.

“And so?” Taehyun’s voice was velvety and smooth. “Is that how you ask for something?”

Taking a deep breath, Donghan let go of the towel, letting it fall and pool around his feet. “P-please dominate me.”

“Good boy.” Taehyun took one last step forward, closing the door behind him. Donghan had nowhere to retreat, his bare bottom was flushed against the cool porcelain surface of their sink. “Since you’ve asked nicely, I will give what you need. I will teach your body to submit to me, and I will imprint that in you. There will be no turning back.”

_It’s already too late for me anyway._

Donghan turned to backface Taehyun, and bent himself over the sink. His hands trembled as he reached behind him, placing his palms on his ass cheeks and spreading himself open for Taehyun.

“Please take me. Please let me submit to you. A-and please fuck me. I need it so badly.”

Taehyun growled at Donghan’s display of submission. He reached up and violently yanked off the rope that was meant for laundry. Donghan gulped when he saw the feral look in Taehyun’s eyes through the mirror. His erection twitched when he saw the taut rope in Taehyun’s hands.

“Keep your eyes on the mirror. Look at the lewd expressions you make when I tie you down.”

Donghan didn’t need to be told. He could not peel his eyes from the way Taehyun had skillfully wound the rope around his neck, before his hands were gathered and tied together behind his back. He also took in his own expression, his mouth hung open, lips swollen from his biting, and his eyes half lidded and clouded by desire. The rope around his neck was tight that the rough rope was biting into his skin, but not enough to suffocate him. Looking at the rope around his neck, he could not help thinking that he looked-

“You look beautiful. I have always thought that you would look good in leather, but rope looks just as good.” Taehyun admired. He leaned himself against Donghan’s back, reaching over to clasp the latter by his chin. “Look at yourself, looking all needy and slutty being restraint by another man.Tell me what you need.”

Donghan opened and closed his mouth, trying to form the words. But he was no longer in control of his brain function, letting his bodily needs be in control. He squirmed, grinding his ass up against Taehyun’s erection inside his pants.

“What do you need? Ask!” Taehyun’s palm landed on Donghan’s bare bottom, and Donghan hissed from the blow. A red and angry palm print was left on Donghan’s cheek, a stark contrast against his pale skin.

“P-please fuck me.”

“Louder.” Another smack on the other cheek.

“Please fuck me!”

“Beg me you slut! Beg me to fuck you!” Another palm landed heavily.

“PLEASE FUCK ME HARD. PLEASE! I NEED IT! P-PLEA- HNNG!”

A scream tore through him mid-sentence when Taehyun pushed his throbbing length into his tight ring of muscle. It burned the same way he was breached the first time. The pain, and the way his hands tied behind his back was the same as that night. The only difference was that he was not gagged, and he was taken in an enclosed area. His own moans of bliss and pleasure echoed off the wall, and he could hear the sounds that he was making. The grunts, and the slick slapping sound of skin on skin can be heard clearly. He could also see Taehyun through the mirror, and see how hard the latter was pounding into him.

He had lived in self-denial for far too long, but looking at his own expression had made it clear. He wanted this, and this was his reality. He had said it loud and clear, and had submitted willingly.

“Do you want to be touched?”

Donghan nodded fervently.

“Say it!” Taehyun slam in harder, so hard that Donghan didn’t know it could get any deeper.

“AHH! Please touch me! Please let me come!”

“Good boy.”

Donghan could feel Taehyun’s lithe fingers around his erection, and he was already on the edge from just the touch. The pressure build up quickly with just a few quick pumps, even the roughness that came with friction was not enough to stop him from feeling good. Being deprived of an orgasm for two weeks was too much for Donghan. He bucked his hips into Taehyun’s hands as the latter slammed in from behind. In a few more firm strokes, Donghan came with a cry, thick and white liquid spilling onto the floor. He trembled from the strong pleasure, his legs threatening to give way. He was held in place by Taehyun’s strong grip, as Taehyun continued with a ruthless pace. The continual hard assault coupled with his pleasure high was too much for him, leaving him moaning helplessly. He yelped when Taehyun let go of him, letting him fall unceremoniously onto the floor. Taehyun took the opportunity to turn Donghan’s head around, pushing his erection into the latter’s mouth.

Donghan was too shocked, flinching when he felt hot liquid pooling on his tongue. Taehyun eventually pulled out his half flaccid cock from Donghan’s mouth.

“Swallow.”

Donghan did just that, pushing the musky liquid down his throat. After Taehyun had let the pleasure wash over, he squat to release Donghan from the restraint. Once Donghan was free, Taehyun stood and admire the rope marks and welt forming on Donghan’s pale skin around the neck and wrists.

“Well done. You have done a great job.”

Taehyun took the shower head, and turned it on. Luke warm water streamed from the shower head and onto Donghan’s body. Taehyun gently soaped Donghan down, before washing it off. He held Donghan’s wrist in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the angry rope marks.

“Does it hurt?”

Donghan looked at the imprint and blushed. He shyly shook his head in response.

“This is not going to go away anytime soon, remember to wear something to hide it alright?”

Taehyun dried Donghan up with the towel from earlier before ushering the boy back to his room.

Back in his own room, Donghan stood naked in front of the mirror. He watched himself trace over the marks on his neck, and he let his fingers run over his ass. The area where he was spanked earlier was still warm and tingly to his touch. If he had turned around, he was sure he could still make out the overlapping handprints through the mirror’s reflection.

Taking a deep breath, Donghan allowed himself some time to sort through his thoughts. He had thought that he just needed to be held by Taehyun once more to seek some form of closure. Of course things had not gone as planned, and he ended up submitting to Taehyun completely. Looking down at his hands, the red raised marks around his wrist refreshed his memory of how he had enjoyed every second of the sweet torture.

_‘There will be no turning back.’_

Indeed, there was no turning back. While he was finally physically sated, he still craved everything else that came before the release. It dawned on him that it was not a simple orgasm that he needed. Having his control stripped away from him and submitting himself to someone who knew what he needs was what he was looking for when he applied for the rape-play many weeks ago. He was able to affirm that when he was dominated by Taehyun hyung again. The shameless and unchaste persona was not all of him, but it was still a part of him. Even if his desires and needs were unconventional, he was not going to deny himself any more.

Having come to some form of acceptance, he realised he needed to be on his way to his morning class. He quickly pulled on his long sleeves turtleneck after admiring the marks one last time. He grunted softly when the skinny jeans pressed into his sore behind and rubbed against his sensitive ass cheeks. Sighing, he gave up on his jeans and changed into a pair of cotton slacks instead. After making sure the marks were well hidden, he finally left his room. He paused outside Taehyun hyung’s room, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

“Hyung, I’m umm going off for class.”

The door opened, revealing the smaller male. “Okay. Take care and I’ll see you later.”

Donghan smiled and nodded. When he reached the door he heard his hyung call out.

“Be careful not to let others see your marks!”

Donghan turned red immediately, dashing out of his dorm in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I have no idea how a one shot became a chaptered fic, but there will be more to come! Leave some love, kudos and comments! And I'll see you again when I'm done with the next chapter;)


	4. My Sweet Recreation 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to everyone following this fic! 
> 
> This happens after chapter 2, and its a 2 parts fic! Enjoy the first part of the story!!

Donghan waited in complete darkness, his vision was obscured by the blindfold over his eyes. Even without his sight, he could feel the conniving gazes on his nude body.

The ropes wound around his chest forming a tight corset, and his arms were secured from his elbows to wrists behind his back. The excess length of the rope was secured to a ceiling beam, keeping Donghan bent over while being suspended, his toes barely touching the floor. Forced to stay in a position where most of his weight was supported by the rope and the balls of of his feet, he could feel the growing ache in his calves and the rope burn around his arms. He had tried wriggling to shift his weight around. While it gave his legs temporary relief, the slight movement had earned him a round of brutal spanking. Not that he was not already spanked before the punishment, but the ones from the punishment were at least ten times more painful. 

“10 strokes for disobedience,” was the first thing he heard after a prolonged period of silence. 

The first stroke was implemented by a cane and it landed on his ass. It stung badly but his fleshy bottom could still take it. The next few spanks were also on his bum, except it was inflicted by a paddle. There was so much force behind each smack that it made Donghan stumble forward. He was sure that he would be getting bruises from it. Another one landed on his inner thigh, adding another mark to the array of red welts already forming on the pale skin. Donghan sucked in a ragged breath as he waited for the pain to subside. He bite down on his swollen lips, swallowing any sounds that was threatening to escape his lips. It was near impossible to silence himself, as each time it struck him at the most tender areas.

_ That's 9 strokes, 1 more to go…… _

The last one caught him off-guard. It struck him on the base of his foot and he cried out. As much as he tried to stay in position, the pain made it impossible. 

“Have I not make myself clear? No moving and be quiet! That’s another 20.” Came Taehyun’s voice. Taehyun words filled him with dread, but he knew better than to protest. So he clamped his mouth, and braced himself for the additional punishment. 

The next few strokes hit him on his thighs, lower back, and even chest, with almost none on his ass. The interval between each stroke was irregular, some came in consecutive strokes, while others were so spaced out that it made him uneasy. Even so, Donghan was doing so well bearing his punishment, taking every cane, flog and swat without making any sound. He was so close to the end of his punishment until the seventeenth stroke. A whimper escaped his lips when the tip of the cane had nicked him in the back of his thigh, breaking the tender skin. He was secretly hoping that Taehyun had missed the soft sound, but when he heard the latter sigh,, he knew he was in for more. 

For the next round of punishment, Donghan received another ten on his buttocks, Taehyun had went easy on him, knowing he had reached his limit. Because of that, he managed to go through all ten without breaking anymore rules. At the end of the session, Donghan could feel the burn and sting of every hit. Judging from how he was feeling warm and tingly, he could imagine the angry raised welts marking every inch of his skin. He was also starting to feel stiff and sore in his rear, the bruises inflicted by the paddle were starting to make itself known.

Donghan could no longer tell how much time had passed since they started. The initial agreement was for him to remain still and quiet for 30 minutes. But he was so overwhelmed by the pain that he had lost track of time. 

“Time’s up. You’ve done such a good job.”

Donghan felt the taut rope that was holding him move. The rope was loosened enough to let him plant his feet firmly on the ground. He sighed delightfully when his tensed calves muscle relaxed. 

“Now, have you been a good boy?” Taehyun spoke in a near whisper. Donghan nodded in response.

“Hmm, so you have done your ‘homework’?” 

“Y-yes.” Donghan’s voice was raspy from unused. 

“Good, then I’m going to inspect it.”

Donghan could only nod numbly as he felt embarrassed recalling what he was made to do for the ‘homework’.

\----

The term was finally over and they welcomed the semester break. Most students were elated to have their three months break, but Donghan was feeling conflicted about it. They would be returning home for their break, only coming back to the dorm 3 weeks before the new term. While he was happy to be seeing his parents again, he could not help feeling empty about missing his escapade for at least 2 months. 

_ I can’t even last 2 weeks without it, how am I going to survive 2 months? _

Donghan had already packed and was ready to leave. He sat in the kitchen, absorbed in his thoughts. 

“Why do you look so down? Worried that you would miss the fun we had?” Taehyun hyung’s questions snapped him out of his reverie. He blushed a different shade of red when he registered what Taehyun had just said, but he could not deny it. 

“Umm...y-yeah.” 

Taehyun smirked at his roommate’s reaction, secretly pleased that Donghan enjoyed their sessions so much. He set a box on their dining table, gesturing Donghan to open it. 

Donghan was curious about what his hyung had for him. He tore open the box and reached inside for the content. He coughed and sputtered when he saw just what Taehyun had got for him. 

“T-thats!”

“That’s right, I’ve gotten you dildo of 3 different sizes. Consider this a homework. I want you to slowly work your way up, and let your hole get used to them. By next friday, you should be able to take in the largest one comfortably.”

“B-but the largest one...it’s h-huge!”

“Come on, if you can take mine then I’m sure you can take that too.” Taehyun winked. 

Donghan turned crimson at that, but he was feeling excited about it. “E-eh? What about friday?”

“Well, I did promised to show you my collection haven’t I? My parents are out of town next weekend, so I’ll be getting the house to myself. So I thought it would be a good time to show them to you, and of course, if you want, I can show you how to play with those too.”

Donghan gulped, he had always been curious about the kind of toys Taehyun had. The prospect of seeing and even experiencing those toys had him trembling in excitement. 

“Well, my ride's here, I’ll see you next friday then.”

Smiling shyly, Donghan looked up from the box to wave to his hyung. After Taehyun left, he hid the box between layers of clothes and went down to wait for his own ride. He can’t wait to get some alone time and get started on his ‘homework’.

That night, Donghan sat on his bed waiting for everyone to be asleep. When he finally heard shuffling and the sound of doors closing, he crept out of his room and slid into the toilet at the end of the hallway. He closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. He would not want anyone to walk in on him while he was having a dildo up his ass. Wasting no time, Donghan tugged his pajamas pants along with his boxer shorts. He coated the first dildo, smallest of the three, with generous amount of lube, and reached behind to align it with his puckered entrance. The first size was still considerably small, its girth similar to that of two fingers, and with sufficient lubrication, it slide in smoothly. Having been subjected to worse, Donghan barely felt the stretch from the smallest toy. He quickly abandoned the first to move on to the second. The second dildo, while twice the size of the first, was still manageable. It stung a little when his tight muscle was stretched to accommodate the larger intrusion, but the pain turned him on and the slight burn quickly turned sensual. The third one however was not so easy. He placed one of his legs on the toilet seat, and spreaded as much as he could. Even with the aid of lubrication, inserting the largest sex toy was a slow process. Donghan realised the difference between inserting it himself, and being forced to take in anything pushed into him. The natural survival mechanism in him stopped him from doing anything that would hurt. He had to make the conscious effort to force the large toy into his entrance even though his mind was screaming at him to stop. 

“Ah...Unngh.”

The toy slip in bit by bit, and he grunted, feeling every bit of the friction against his skin. When he finally had the full length embedded inside him, he was panting and sweating from the pain. Despite the slight discomfort, he felt satisfied being plugged completely. Twisting his body around to have his ass face the mirror, he became aroused seeing the huge dildo buried deep within, with only the flat base hanging outside. He kept his eyes on the mirror, and wrapped his hand around his throbbing dick. He started with gentle strokes, before tightening his grip and pumped earnestly. The familiar tension started to build around his navel, and the pressure kept building. Needy moans rumbled in the back of his throat and he let out a silent growl as he orgasm. He shuddered, and his muscle contracted as the white hot pleasure engulfed his body. The toy was pushed out and dropped onto the floor. Donghan waited till he was stable on his feet again before washing himself. The toys were also cleaned before he ended his naughty affair and made his way back to his room. 

Donghan found himself in the toilet every night, diligently doing his assigned ‘homework’. But over time, the toys were no longer enough as he got used to the large size and the excitement died down. As it became more of a routine, he began craving for the depravation that Taehyun could offer. The stimulation from his nightly activities had him needing more than just penetration. His motivation came in through Taehyun’s message. The night before their agreed meeting, Donghan received a message that had him quivering with intoxication. 

‘Prepare yourself before coming over tomorrow. - Taehyun’

Because Taehyun had never prep him before. No matter how rough they did it, Taehyun always took him raw and without any preparation. If he needed any of that, it could only mean one thing; Taehyun was planning to give him something much harder than before. 

At 6pm the next day, 1 hour before their meeting time, Donghan was on a taxi to Taehyun’s house. He fidgeted in his seat, the thin string of the thong was rubbing against his sensitive bottom hole. As instructed, he had cleaned himself thoroughly and stretched the ring of muscle to be able to fit in the largest dildo comfortably. In fact, after a week of daily stretching, he could fit in another finger together with the larger toy. His cheeks coloured thinking how lewd his body had became since the first time. It had taken him days to recover from his first rough sex experience, but now he would be ready for more after a day’s rest. 

The taxi arrived at the stated address while he was caught up in his thoughts. Having been here once before, Donghan took the familiar elevator up to the loft unit. He pressed the bell, expecting Taehyun hyung to open the door.

“Hey yo young man! Nice to see you again. Come on in!” 

Donghan hadn’t had the chance to raise his objection as he was ushered in by a man that was not Taehyun. He knew this man. Not by name, but it was still a familiar face. Of course he would know, he was after all fucked by this man in the gym showers.

“Hey Kenta! Go get Taehyun hyung! Tell him his little sheep is here.”

Donghan looked behind the man to see another familiar face. The smaller man, now identified as Kenta, winked at him before disappearing into one of the rooms. When he returned to the living room, Taehyun was with him. 

“Hi Donghan ah. Sorry I was not able to welcome you at the door. I was busy preparing some toys. I hope Sanggyun didn’t scare you. You should still remember him right?” 

Donghan’s mouth opened and close. He was too shocked to form any words.

“Taehyun hyung, I think you broke him.” Kenta commented. 

“I think some introduction is in order.” Taehyun tilted his head towards the only unidentified man in the room, gesturing him to start the introductions. 

“Kays! I’m Sanggyun, meds school student and Taehyunnie hyung’s junior. Nice to meet you again.” 

“You must have heard my name just now. I’m Kenta, psychology student. Nice to meet you too.”

“Y-you know each other? I-I t-thought…” Donghan spluttered, still too shocked to be coherent. 

“Yea, we met each other through the website long ago. Since we have the same interest, we just kind of became friends.” Then, Taehyun turned to look at Donghan gently, “You thought that they were really strangers?” Seeing Donghan nod, Taehyun laughed, “You trusted me to keep you safe during our play,I would never do that to you.”

Feeling relieved that his hyung cares for his well being, Donghan turned to regard the other two men.  _ Why are they here? _

As if sensing the question, Taehyun answered, “Each of us have our own preferences, and since I have promised to show you how to use the babies I have with me, I thought it would be best to get them to demonstrate. But, I need you to trust me that I would not allow them to hurt you. Can you do that?” 

Donghan looked at everyone of them, before nodding once to give his consent. Three experienced Dom would be playing with him today, no wonder Taehyun wanted him to prepare! Who knows what they would be doing to him! Once the initial shock wore off, he could feel the arousal returning. Just the sight of Sanggyun approaching him with a bunch of ropes had him trembling in anticipation. 

“Sanggyun is extremely skilled at Kinbaku, and we are going to have him tie you up today.”

_ Yup, I’m so fucked today.  _

\----

Even though he was robbed off his sight, Donghan knew Sanggyun and Kenta were also in the room. He could feel it, feel their gazes on his body. Based on how he was spanked simultaneously earlier, he was sure that either one, if not both, had helped Taehyun in his spanking session. 

Just like what Taehyun had mentioned earlier, Sanggyun was indeed a master at Kinbaku. The rope was tight around the right places, keeping him still, and allowing the rough rope to nip into the skin of his erogenous zones. It was also loose enough to allow blood circulation, and he had not felt his limbs go numb despite being tied for more than half an hour. 

Donghan squeaked when his entrance was probed. He had it stretched before leaving his house, leaving the muscle soft and dilated, and the opening gaping slightly. 

“I can see you’ve done a good job. You have loosen it so much that it can’t even close up properly.” Taehyun easily pushed in 2 fingers without any resistance, burying knuckles deep. “I don’t even need to do anything and your ass have already swallowed my fingers. Such a slutty hole you have here. Let’s see if it is slutty enough to take this in.” 

Donghan knew what ‘this’ refers to. He knew that Taehyun must be holding the dildo with the largest girth, and the said dildo was going to be inside in, proving to Taehyun and two others just how loose he was. The idea of being inspected in front of an audience had his insides fluttering. Taehyun was opening and exposing his dirtiest and most sinful side to others. The humiliation of being tied in a submissive position was making his insides burn with want. His hips writhe uncontrollably, begging for the huge toy to plunge into him. 

Having been already overly stimulated since the start of the session, just the feeling of having the head sliding inside him almost pushed him over the edge. In a desperate need to have every inch of the toy buried inside, he rocked on his feet, pushing himself backwards to take in more. Taehyun granted his wish by thrusting the toy, embedding the large dildo deep within. Donghan moaned in pure ecstasy, throwing his head back as he felt the fullness. 

“Shall we see if this hole is as lewd as the bottom one?” 

Donghan could recognise Sanggyun’s voice. Knowing exactly what he meant, Donghan parted his lips, opening his mouth as much as possible to allow grant Sanggyun’s erection entrance. The musky scent was oddly a turn on, and Donghan desired more, wanting to extract the equally musky liquid from it. He sucked and licked, slurped and twirled, taking the full length deep into his throat. Whimpering moans escaped his throat in between pants, and when his mouth was too occupied with the throbbing length, the needy pleas rumbled in his throat. 

Taehyun continued with his assault, thrusting the toy fast and deep, making delicious squelching sounds as the muscle clench down on the toy. Taehyun must have taken cues from the volume of Donghan’s moans. Whenever Donghan was getting louder, a sign that he was getting close, Taehyun would slow down to a stop. The cycle repeats itself, frustrating Donghan immensely from being denied his release. 

Apart from the assault from the back, Sanggyun was also ruthlessly ravishing his mouth. Donghan was forced to deep throat the former as he thrusted deep. He was sure that his throat and jaw would be sore at the end of it. He was also occasionally flogged on his ass and back, courtesy of Kenta. 

While being distracted by having his nipples pinched, Donghan was suddenly choked by the spurt of hot viscous liquid. The musky taste filled his mouth, and he swallowed as much as his locked jaws allowed. The rest that he could not swallow escaped his lips, flowing down the chin. With his jaws somewhat locked in place, there was nothing he could do when Sanggyun pulled out and it was replaced by another hard dick. This time it was Kenta’s. Just as Donghan had remembered, Kenta was impatient and rough. When it came to his habits in sex, Kenta was the opposite of his gentle veneer. 

Donghan’s neglected erection throbbed painfully, while having his mouth and asshole thoroughly used. The welts from his earlier spanking session still burned, and the bruises ached whenever someone grabbed his ass. Taehyun was finally not slowing down the pace, and the contraction around his naval was building fast and strong. It was coiling up so much with his prostate being hit in every thrust. Donghan mewled shamelessly, the heat overwhelmed him. After being forced to the edge for so long, the pleasure that accumulated finally exploded. For the first time, Donghan came without having his dick touched. His vision turned white and his mind buzzed. The last thing he remembered was a another shot of warmth erupting in his mouth and his world was drowned out by the scent of sex. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading it! Leave some kudos and comments~


End file.
